Deadly Jobs
by SarahWRadcliffe
Summary: someone is killing members of a very important Inerpol unit. What to do when Don realizes Charlie is much more than what he thought. so sorry for my lateness but i have changed a couple of things. I'm Back! yay sorry but i have been busy. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Agent Don Epps was having a bad day. He had worked the whole night at a stake out trying to catch a drug lord. The case had ended in nothing since their undercover agent couldn't get enough evidence against him. To Don, it had been a waste of valuable time. Time he could have spent doing something else.

He sighed. It was work like that that kept him away from his family. He knew that his father was alone at Charlie's house. His brother was God know where consulting for God knows who. Off course, Don doubted that he was thinking about him. They had had a fight a day before Charlie had packed his things and told them he was leaving.

FLASHBACK

Don was having a bad day well more like a bad week really. After Charlie had told him about Jessica Cartman and all that she went though he had become obsessed with finding the little girl and he had placed himself in unnecessary risk which had made Don really angry. They had argued over that and the rift had yet to be mended and now he had a serial rapist on his hands. He certainly didn't need that right now… or ever.

He had reached a dead end and had decided to go and ask for help from Charlie. Since everything that had happened he was reluctant to ask for it but he was running out of ideas.

He drove all the way to his childhood home to find his father cooking Dinner.

"Donnie, I am glad you came. I haven't seen you in a while. Will you be staying for dinner?"- Alan Eppes always loved to have both his sons for dinner.

"Sure dad. How have things been going?"- He asked

"Everything is fine, how about you. The news say you haven't caught that rapist." –

"Yes, we have hit a dead end. I wanted to see if Charlie might want to lend us a hand"- he said

"Lend you a hand on what?"- said Charlie as he entered the kitchen.

"On a case, serial rapist and we have hit a dead end."- He said expecting Charlie to come up with some miraculous solution to his problem he certainly didn't expect

"I am sorry Don but I am busy right now."- Charlie sounded apologetic but don didn't seem to catch that. Anger had already possessed him.

"Busy? Charlie, lives are at stake here and you tell me you are busy."- He said feeling all the accumulated frustration he felt seep into his words.

"Don my work…"- Charlie started.

"… Is not as important as this."- Don finished for him and to Charlie those words felt like a bullet to his heart.

"Excuse me! My work isn't important? Than why do you insist I help you since I am oh so useless?"- He said angrily. Don would never understand how important his work really was.

"No Charlie this is a matter of life and death. Can't you understand that? This is reality, not some equation you have to solve. It is reality."-

"I know that. I don't live on a fairy tale; I know what real life is."-

"No you don't because as soon as you don't understand something, you retrieve. Like with mom!"- he said and in some part of his brain he knew he would regret it later but right then, he was to riled up to back down.

"Mom was…"- Charlie's voice was a mere whisper.

"You abandoned her Charlie, just like you did Dad and like you abandoned me."- He said and Charlie felt his heart stop. Did they really think that?

"Don you don't understand…"- he tried to explain himself.

"You are right I don't understand because I would have never been able to lock myself away while my mother died."- Right then he knew that he had ruined his ever so fragile relationship with his brother.

Charlie felt tears on his eyes and he turned to look at his father who had remained silent during the whole discussion. He felt another stab of pain when his father avoided his eyes and he barely restrained himself from crying right there and then. He knew he needed to get away from them and he turned and exited the kitchen not caring about anything but leaving.

"Where are you going?"- came his brother's voice. Don had followed him from the kitchen.

"Out. I have work. I am going on a consulting job away from here."- He said grabbing a couple of things from his room and shoving them on a case.

"What?"- asked Don

Charlie ignored him while he finished his pack and closed his room. He swept past him and onto the front yard where his car was. He stopped as he left his things inside and turned to his father and brother who were looking at him as if he had lost his head.

"I never abandoned mom. I just dealt with it differently. I would sneak up to see him as soon as you fell asleep and I would talk to her until dawn. I am not you Don, I am not strong as you are and I will never be as strong as you dad. I love you both but I think I better leave before we start saying things we will regret. I loved mom and I know that there is a world out there I can't control."- he said tears were now streaming down his face and before anyone could say anything, he had hoped on his car and drove off. Not to be seen in three weeks.

END FLASHBACK

He was about to pick up his things and head to give his old man a visit when Megan walked into his office with a file on hand.

"Don, we have a murder. Famous physisist was murdered on his way home. "– she said showing him several pictures of a man who was stabbed to dead. It wouldn't have been strange if it wasn't for the fact that the stabs formed a weird pattern along his chest.

"Let's go."- He said grabbing his jacket from where it lay on the chair. "Call Colby and David". - He ordered.

"They are on their way. They will meet us there."-

They drove all the way to the man's house. It seemed that he had just gotten out of the car when someone had ambushed him and stabbed him several times on the chest. According to official reports, he had died after the third stab had severed a major artery and the carvings on his chest had been done post mortem.

Don examined the body. To him, it looked as if there was an E on the man's chest but then it wasn't quite an E. he knew he had seen it somewhere else and his mind took him to high school math were they had explained what sigma was. It was then he realized that the carving was in fact a Greek letter ∑.

"Don!" – came Megan's voice from inside the man's house. He walked over to her and he motioned to a man standing besides her.

"Don, this is Detective Langdon, he found something about our victim and there was a note."-

"A note?"- He asked intrigued.

Forensics has it right now, they are trying to find prints but the message was clear. It said "NSA, Better take care of your own. Who knows what might be lurking in the shadows." And it was signed by "∑TX."

"We are assuming that it is Greek but we have never heard of a group or anything with that name. It was clear this wasn't LAPD's restrictions so we hand it to our immediate head in this case you but if this is a matter of national security, I am sure it wont be long before someone calls you."- said the detective handing Don a piece of paper with the message copied on it.

"Thank you. I am sure you are right. But if you saw this was National security why not call them directly instead of waiting for us to hand it to them?"- He asked.

"Well, we were going to do that but one of my agents said you might help us with something, follow me."- He said and turning to climb the stairs of the victims house.

"We have talk to neighbors and friends of the victim, he had no known enemies and according to them he had not been home for a month. Apparently he does some free lance work consulting for private institutions but off course no one knew who or where this private institution was. My men have gone trough some of the things he had in here. Many of them are physics related and we have little knowledge as to what they represent and we also found his bank record."- He said while they turned inside a room and found a mess of papers.

"Did you find this room like this?"- asked Megan.

"Unfortunately yes. We have had a bit of trouble trying to organize what all these papers are. It is our belief the man who murdered Dr. Radcliff, the victim, was looking for some damn important papers."-

"Did you check for robbery? Perhaps someone wanted the mans money."- said Don.

"We did but then again who would want to steal from a high school professor. He worked for a nearby local High school though he was a genius on his field and had been offered tenure positions in universities of high prestige he had always declined. Unless you knew were to look, you would only find a man that earned 25 dollars per hour. We checked and after some probing here and there we found that in reality, he had an annual income of 25 million dollars a year. For the last five years. What exactly did this man do under those free lance jobs of his that earned him that?" -

Don and Megan were blown away from the amount of money that man possessed. A teacher could never make that without winning the lottery or robbing a multimillionaire Bank.

"It is my belief that this man was working for someone very important and very rich and he must have made someone really angry by it. Nothing was taken but we did find this."- he motioned toward a door.

Megan and Don entered the room cautiously. It was a bedroom. It was bare of anything except that every inch of wall was covered in pictures. In the middle of it all, the words, "Agent Eppes, Guess who is next" were written with what, Don was sure, was the victim's blood. Megan took a step forward to examine the pictures while Don took it all.

"See why we called you. One of my guys said that you were agent Eppes. We are trying to find every one of those pictures and at first we thought it was impossible to find that much people but after looking at each of them we realized that the pictures were many of eight different individuals. The victim and seven others. We have three identified and we are working on the other four."- The detective said. Megan turned and gazed at Don. He had tensed up the second he had read his name on the wall. Someone was trying to get the attention not only form the NSA but from the FBI to.

"Have you been able to contact the three you found?"- asked Don as he was handed three files. The first one was a Beautiful Blonde woman. She was a very well known computer programmer. The next one, a man in his early Forties was a marine biologist who had a honorary doctorate for all his studies on tectonic plates. The third one a man in his late thirties, a Dr. on sociology.

"You see the pattern here don't you detective?"- He asked.

"You mean the fact that they all are very well known and the fact that they have a successful career on their areas. Yes agent even we caught that."- He said sarcastically and Don was about to answer when he heard Megan gasp.

"Megan?"- He walked to were she stood, a picture previously taped to the wall, in her hand.

"Megan?"- He tried again. She was startled from her shock by him and she turned to him with a heavy heart.

"Don, I think you should see this." – She said slowly and Don grabbed the picture she handed him and found himself staring into brown, almost black eyes.

Eyes so familiar…

The eyes of his baby brother…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Charlie Epps drove his car towards his house slowly. He knew it had been three weeks since he had simply vanished from earth after explaining that he was going to do a consulting work for some one important. He had, since then, lost contact with his family and knew that his father would become a mother hen the second he stepped through the door.

He wouldn't blame him either. He was considerably more thin then the last time they had seen him and then you added that to his now short hair, he looked very different. Unfortunately, it was a necessary thing to do. Though, he did miss his hair. He was about to exit the interstate when his phone rang. He knew who it was since few people knew that he was back in town.

"Yes?"-

"Doctor Epps?"-

"He is talking. Who is this?"-

"This is Agent McDowell. Sir, we have a direct order from Assistant Director Tompkins. You have to meet us on the same place from last time. It is an emergency."- Charlie frowned. The only thing that he wanted was to get to his house and have dinner with his father and hopefully with his brother. He missed them but he couldn't ignore this.

"Give me ten"- he said before clicking the phone off. He turned his car around towards his new destination.

He drove slowly careful to keep his nervousness in control and when he finally parked in front of the L.A. FBI agency, thousands of case scenarios had sped through his mind. He had always found it amusing the fact that the NSA 's top would meet in front of a fellow agency and they had never been discovered. Many of those who went there wanted to keep their jobs a secret and Charlie Eppes was no exception. He walked to the cafeteria in front. He wasn't surprised when he saw the close sign. He knock slowly and soon enough a serious looking man opened the door. He showed the man his ID and he was soon led to a table at the back of the establishment. There he expected to find Assistant Director Robert Tompkins waiting for him and was shocked to see seven familiar faces.

"Charles!"- came a friendly voice from somewhere on his left. He turned to find Dr. John Montgomery, an old friend of his. They hadn't seen each other since they had consulted for the NSA a year before. He was a brilliant Doctor and he was the one that took care of him when he burned himself out.

"John! What are you doing here?"- He questioned happily.

"Well, I got a call from Bob a while ago, he told me to come. Do you know what is going on?"- he said choosing not to comment on the state he found his old friend.

"No, I just arrived from a job and I got a call a couple of minutes ago. Hey Lucy! " - he said seeing a young redhead a couple of meters away from him.

"Hiya Boss!" - she called happily. – " how are you? Anything good? It doesn't seem like it, you look like crap." - she said laughing. She was a brilliant Chemist with a hidden talent for the mathematics. He had enjoyed a lot talking to her, seeing how she smiled when she understood some of his work.

" Hey boss!" - said a rather booming voice from behind him.

"Christopher Ross, haven't seen you since you predicted I would die on a landslide here at home."- said Charlie choosing to ignore Lucy's comment about his state. If anyone saw him now, they wouldn't recognize him from the shy mathematician they had known.

"Oh boss, I haven't said it is not true. You just have all those numbers of yours that tell you that it isn't. You know, numbers aren't everything."- he said jokingly while he shook Charlie's hand firmly.

"You realize what you just said"- said a female voice behind them – "Charlie's life revolves around numbers, its like if you told him that oxygen wasn't important. Though right now, it looks as if you need a good meal and a good shower. You look like you went to hell and back" - Sarah Reynolds said behind them. Charlie smiled at her. She was one person on the whole room that could actually keep him away from his beloved numbers, like she called them.

"My lady!"- he said bowing and placing a gentle kiss on her hand.

"Hey you kiss her and ignore me!"- he laughed. He knew that voice anywhere. A man and a women stood behind Sarah. Carl Robertson and Karina Langdon a well known couple. The most brilliant Cryptologist on the world and his two year boyfriend a even more known sociologist. He hid a smile when he remembered Sarah saying that they were perfect for each other. (´_Two boring people_.´) Off course, for her, everyone was boring…

"My lady!"- he repeated the same with her and Sarah huffed saying

"And here I thought I was special"- they all laughed. –" Seriously though, Charles love the new look. What inspired you?"- she said and before Charlie could answer, Lucy answered for him

"Some homeless?"-

"Hey!" – he said in protest –" I just got carried away on a job." – he said huffing.

"Don't you always?"- said Carl and everyone laughed while Charlie blushed and muttered something about insubordination .

They moved away from the door to take a seat at the circular table at the back.

"A circular table? What are we, Arthur and his knights?"- said Christopher.

"Chris, you argue about everything."- commented Karina. – "guess some things never change."-

"So anyone care to fill me on why are we here. It is pretty clear why we were chosen specifically though I didn't know the NSA was aware of us."- said Charlie watching as every face around the table turned sombre.

"Charlie, we have no idea we all got a call and were asked to come here. We are as clueless as you and last time I checked, NSA didn't know." - said Sarah.

"You swept the place?" – he asked.

"Yes sir." - said Christopher.

"So if we all are here, where is Frank?"- said Carl.

"He wouldn't decline coming. I know him and if this is a new job he would be as eager as anyone to come."- said Karina.

"I don't know,"- said John – "I have a bad feeling about this. We weren't supposed to be called back. We were all off duty and we weren't to be reunited unless it was absolutely necessary."-

"It was absolutely necessary to call you."- came A. D. Tompkin's voice from behind them. He carried a stack of folders in one hand and he proceeded to hand them one each.

"Frank Radcliff was found dead today in front of his house. He was stabbed to death and the FBI have a note in their possession that is signed by you. Sigma- Tau- Chi. They are going to look into it and it has yet to be established if we will let them know about the existence of this particular organization."- he said walking around the agents.

He had wondered what made this agents so special and as he stood there waiting for a reaction from them he was amazed that none of them said a thing as if expecting someone to talk. He had been shocked to say the least when he had been called early in the morning by the Interpol and told about the existence of this particular organization. He had been told much just to meet with them and give them a disk. Hell, he had been shocked to hear that his dear friend Charles was an agent. It seemed, he kept more secret than he was aware of.

"Sir, what happened, Frank was prepared to handle any situation. We all are".- said Lucy

"We haven't established that. It comes as a surprise to many people. I would like an explanation if it was possible and I have an encrypted message from an Agent Ashley Craig."- he said taking a small disk from his pocket.

"I will take that"- said Sarah motioning to the disk and moving toward her personal computer. They saw her click some things and after a while she stopped.

"What does it say?"- said Charlie assuming his role as leader.

"We have been ordered to explain our existence to the NSA and to the FBI"- she said slowly. – "they have been granted clearance"-

"Thank God, I was wondering if you would explain."- said Tompkins.

"Sir, there is something more isn't there?"- said Karina who had been gazing at the Diretor for a while.

"The person who killed Dr. Radcliff left something else."- he said slowly

"What exactly?"- asked Charlie wondering if it was him or his brother.

"A wall full of your pictures. One of you is next."- he said and saw them all nod with out any emotion on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

"Don" - came Colby's voice as he walked into the war room. They had taken every picture taped to the walls and several agents sat sorting through them.

"What have you got Colby?" - asked don helping sort through his brothers pictures. He felt sick wondering how long had his brother been stalked and he had never noticed. Many of the pictures were from afar but there were some disturbingly close. Charlie sleeping, shopping, laughing with Larry, talking to Amita. He had tried to call his cel several times and every time it had gone to voice mail. He was starting to get desperate but didn't want to call his father, at least not yet.

"Don, we found the other four." - He said dropping eight folders on top of the desk.

"Call Megan and David, I want them to hear this." – He said and waited until he left the room to tell the agents to leave the unlabeled boxes on top of the desk. The last agent left as Megan, Colby and David entered the room.

"What do we have?" - said David. Don grabbed the first file and took the picture from it taping it to the board

"Lucy Shepard, 28 years old graduated from Harvard first on her class. Brilliant Chemist, consultant to major drug companies and CDC. She is now working at a major Drug firm developing a vaccine; the information about her work is top secret." - He took the second file.

"Karina Langdon, 29, graduated top on her class as a criminologist majored on cryptology. Got famous after decoding a six hundred years old wall. Currently on a leave from working for the Indian consulate where she has spent the last year working on top of the art code system created to stop any missile."- the third folder was a male

"John Montgomery, 41, doctor for several agencies but her job with the NSA has always been confidential. He is believed to be the only doctor capable of literally cure any special operations related maladies. Whatever that means"- commented Don.

"Isn't that the doctor that treats every NSA agent? I heard he has every agents patient history memorized since it would be to dangerous to write it down"- said David.

"I think so. This is very important people that probably have made more enemies that those they are aware of, and to think we only have gone through three of them. Don, Continue."- said Megan

"Right. Next one id Christopher Ross, 43, Marine biologist and is supposed to know everything there is about tectonic plates and their movement. Next to him is Sarah Reynolds, special agent and profiler for the NSA. She is the technician of the place as well. She is the best computer programmer the agency has known. She is 26 years old and the youngest so far from all of our probably victims." - said don taping her picture next to Ross's.

"Our Victim, Frank Radcliff, 39, he was a famous physicist first to understand how to create a nuclear bomb using every day chemical and very advanced physic properties or something like that. His work has always been kept a secret from everyone but himself and the powers that be. Next on the list is the Sociologist with the most awards, Carl Robertson, 38, has consulted for more presidents than he can recalled. He was the one to create many of the government responses to sociological issues. He works for so many agencies that we would run out of board before we even get to the half of them and finally, Charles Eppes, 30, mathematician and I guess you might know all about him by know considering that he consults for us"-

"Don, Charlie?" - said Colby not believing "Whiz kid" was in danger of a psycho.

"Yes, we have to get a hold of him. I have tried several times but he left three weeks ago to work on some government agency and he never told me where to call him if I needed to reach him. Off course no one knew he was going to be on some psycho's hit list"- said Don bitterly. He regretted deeply everything he had said and had already promised to make it up to him just as long as he could see his baby brother once more.

"Don". - said Megan laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Megan I guess I am just worried about him."-

"Hey Don, Charlie's is one of us. And we take care of our own ok? We won't let anything happen to him." - Said David and they all nodded.

"We have to get every one of them in here." – He said and they all moved to try and contact them. It would be a long day of phone calls and explanations.

The next couple of hours were spent making phone calls and house calls, unfortunately, they had no success. It seemed as if the earth had swallowed them and they had no idea where to start. Don was starting to believe that they had already been kidnapped when he received a phone call from a very agitated Merrick.

"Agent Eppes. I have no time. I am arriving at the office. I want you and your team at the conference room and it better e clean agent… Assistant Director Robert Tompkins will be arriving in less than twenty minutes with very important agents. I want everything in order for when he arrives and these agents, they will be guarded well so expect several agents."-

"Yes sir. We will be ready. "- He said before Merrick had hanged up.

"What is wrong Don?"- said Megan

"Assistant Director Robert Tompkins will be arriving with several "very important" agents and we are supposed to be waiting for them at the conference room and everything in order."

"Exactly how big is this case Don? "- asked Megan awed.

"I don't know Megan I don't know, go get David and Colby I will meet you at the conference room."

She nodded and left. Don walked to the conference room and drew the Curtains figuring they would need privacy. It wasn't long before his team arrived second before their boss, Merrick, entered the room.

Now, all they had to do was wait. Hopefully they were bringing good news. Somehow, Don knew that was not the case.

To Charlie, the drive had been the shortest one of his life. It felt as if he had barely climbed into the car when it had already stopped in front of the LA FBI offices. He swallowed thickly wondering about the reactions he would get after he told the truth.

"Charlie?" - came Sarah's worried voice. – "We are here." - She said motioning to the tall building. It was then he realized everyone was out of the cars and waiting for him. He climbed off the car and faced his agents

"Where is Bob?"- he asked

"He said he better went in first to give us some time." – said Lucy

"Ok. We are to go in there and explain only what we were told to. No one is to speak without mine or Sarah's authorization. Is that clear?"- he ordered finally letting the real Charlie Eppes surface

"Yes sir!" – came the prompt response.

"Agents, do not draw attention to yourself"– said Sarah when they had started to move towards the door.

"Yes M'am"-

"Lets go"- growled Charlie trying to mask his nerves with anger. He failed completely but no one dared to say it. After all, there was a reason why he was the boss.

They walked slowly trying not to look too out of place. The first step of their plan was to cross the lobby without trouble. They made it in over five minutes taking their time showing badges at the security check point Tompkins had previously skipped.

They stood in front of the elevators happy they had managed not to draw attention at their arrival when they heard a scream followed closely by a loud explosion that sent them sailing away from each other.

Ten floors up, the waiting agents heard a loud explosion and felt the building shake before they ran as fast as they could down towards the lobby.

They only found Chaos…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Colby Granger had seen bombsites before, how entire families had been, literally, torn apart by the sheer force of those mechanisms and in his experience; one was never ready to see that kind of scenes. The second he step into that lobby he recognized the familiar stench of burned flesh that reined over the place.

"Try to get as many as you can out if here!" was the barked order that his superior Don Eppes barked before they all moved trying to help the injured. He walked in between the debris helping a fallen agent wondering what had happened.

For Megan Reeves, life seemed to stop the moment she stepped into this alternate universe. She refused to think that this had once been the respectable lobby of a federal agency. She worked in automatic pilot trying not to think that beneath the falling pieces of ceiling may lay a friend a coworker or even sweet Larry who had promised to drop by for a little visit.

Resistance and patience are two of the hardest things a human being can learn. Charlie Eppes had known that for six years now, how to act, despite anything that surround you, with a cool head was what had made him earn the title of supervising agent and right now he was sure using all his knowledge to get his team out of the hell they seemed to be trapped in. the explosion had backed them off into a tight corner and flames prevented them form escaping. Sarah looked at him with panic in her yes though she didn't let it seep in her actions.

"How are we doing?" He asked her.

"We found bob a couple of meter away from us, he took a nasty fall and john is worried of a concussion. Lucy is with him and keeping him away. Carl and Christopher have devised a plan to get us out. We have everything ready for you. Lucy and two of bob's bodyguards will help us get him out through a window we are about to burst. Next goes Karina whose ankle has seen better days. John is helping her and then it's just us. Do I order to proceed, sir?" she stated all this quite quickly and Charlie had no trouble keeping up with her. He nodded at her and went to help. When they had burst the window, they ad extreme care in getting everyone out and just as Charlie, the last one, was about to exit they heard a scream.

"Wait here" he proceeded to go back and to his horror saw Megan had fallen and had hit her head with a piece of debris. He felt Sarah close behind him.

"Help me get her out." He ordered her and they both moved just in time as a piece of ceiling was about to fall on top of her. Sarah, with a strength no one would have thought she possessed hauled the barely conscious agent to a standing position and proceeded to guide her out side while Charlie made sure their path was clear.

"Charlie, it's getting way to hot in here. The window panes are melting. We have got to move!" yelled Sarah barely seeing where they were going through all the smoke.

"give her to me!" was his answer and Megan felt her world tilt as someone picked her up bridal style and carried her out. She raised her head to look at her savior and saw almost black eyes stare back at her.

"Charlie?" she barely whispered it but Charlie was so close to her he had heard it.

"It's going to be okay Megan. Just hold on. Trust me" he told her and Megan felt herself relaxing before everything turned black.

Don was worried, there was no sense in denying that. They had helped to get people out until the heat had become unbearable. Chaos reigned outside the FBI headquarters since between EMT's trying to get to all of those injured and roll call to see who was missing everything was a mess. The fire department had yet to contain the fire and he had made a quick list his missing agents and had worked from there on finding them. He found Colby easily enough and they both moved to search for David, finally finding him with none other that Merrick himself.

"Agent Eppes. What happened?" he asked and Don couldn't help but think that that was the million dollar question.

" we don't know yet sir. For now, team leaders are to find their agents and regroup. We were helping inside and we seem to be missing one of our members.

"Agent Eppes, i need your help. Inside the lobby was Director Robert Tompkins and though I have found several of his advanced guard I cant find him. If something happened to that man we and I mean the FBI would be in serious trouble with the NSA. Please do your best to find him. I will go and check once again the ambulances." He said seriously and left as Don and the others left to look for Megan and Tompkins.

He just hoped they were both alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As soon as they were out Charlie took Charge of the situation. In a second he had ordered Tompkins's bodyguards to take Megan and conveniently Don and his team were standing not far from them in a small clearing, surrounded by the tress that hid the building from view.

"Take them both to those agents over there and make sure they both receive the medical attention they need. Mark my words though, under no circumstances are they supposed to know about us. Is that understood?" he said and moved toward the almost empty walkway that joined the FBI building with the now empty restaurant were they had left their cars.

"I want everyone in full gear the minute we reach our cars. Carl help Karina inside and john check her ankle and see if it's broken. Chris compiles a draft of everyone we worked for as a team that might have something against us. Lucy go tell Merrick, you know who he is, where to meet us and make sure that he goes alone. Also prevent anyone from reaching the team except for one EMT. Tell him what we know about the injuries on Robert and tell him agent Reeves only needs oxygen. Look for Damon, I am sure I saw him there; he knows you and won't be to shocked when we take them. Sarah, take one of Lucy's guns and knock everyone out. The cars will be there in a minute. John as soon as you are done go and help Sarah. Everyone set?" he said as they all arrived to the restaurant. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways to complete the tasks they were assigned. Charlie sighed seeing them go. Things were going to get worst before they got better.

Relief was all that Don Eppes could feel when he saw his friend on the agents arms. He took her and slowly lowered her to the floor as the other agents were approached by an EMT that quickly patched him up and moved towards them with a small portable oxygen tank.

"Everything will be fine. She just needs a bit of oxygen." He said and placed the mask on her face. Soon enough Megan eyes started to flutter open. They all saw how she slowly took inventory of her surroundings before her eyes widen in panic.

"Megan?" said Colby kneeling at her level.

"Don! I saw him. He got me out. I saw him I am sure!" she said and they all exchanged looks. She was not making any sense at all.

"Megan, try to calm down and explain us what are you talking about." Said David slowly.

"Charlie! He got me out of there! I saw him!" she said and Don felt the world crumble.

"Charlie?" he murmured turning around to look at the blazing building. If it weren't for David and Colby's fast reflexes he would have ran straight into the burning building.

"What are you doing! Let me go, he could be in there!" he said struggling to get free. He wanted to make sure his baby brother was safe. He wanted to be sure that there was no chance that his baby brother had somehow gotten injured.

"Agent Eppes!" came Merrick's voice from behind them. "I have it in good authority that your brother is not in there. Don not worry!" he said hoping that would calm his agent's temper. Unluckily for him that was the worst thing he could have said.

"Calm down? My brother may or may not be trapped inside there in a burning hell and un top of that he has become part of the hit list of some idiotic team that have decided to kill anyone smarted than them and I haven't seen him for three whole weeks and… " he wanted to continue but a voice stopped him.

"yeah, yeah we get it. Get over it you drama queen!" said a voice from behind them. They all turned around and saw a blond girl standing there. Before any of them could react, she had taken a gun out and pointed it directly at them.

" Miss Reynolds is that really necessary?" asked Tompkins.

"well Bob, you see, we have tried to be good little agents and follow your rules and that hasn't gotten any closer to find frank's killer. So you see, it is time we take matters into our own hands." She winked at him and before any of the FBI agents could even think of drawing their guns she shot.

They were all sprayed with one of Lucy's best concoctions and suddenly Don felt as if the world tilted. He realized that they had been drugged

"No… what have you done?" all Don could think was that he couldn't gop and look for his brother. "Charlie…" his called was barely whispered but Sarah heard him nonetheless. She walked to where he laid and kneeled to his level.

"It is going to be ok Don, you just sleep." That was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

_Sorry that it is very short chapter but I haven't have time to write much._

_Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated_

_By the way, I noticed that I had no disclaimer so_

_ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE IS NOT MINE! _

_-- Sarah -- _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As they stepped into their private headquarters, they couldn't deny to the fact that it had been a while since any of them had even thought about that place.

To them, the time when they had been special agents was over though it seemed as if their past had finally caught up with them.

After all, one can run, but one can not hide from it.

It had been a while since they had played the roles of agents but they still managed to fall into those rolls quite quickly. As soon as the doors locked behind them, Charlie had started ordering around.

" John, take Karina and make sure she is ready in case of attack." He commanded.

" yes sir." Was the answer he received and his two agents left to it. He turned to Lucy.

"Lucy, call every one of our known allies, I want as many agents in here as possible. We are sitting ducks at the moment. Call our base and explain our situation. Be ready for a briefing in half an hour." He said.

" yes sir." She left toward another door.

" Carl, make sure to compile a list of enemies. Those who know about our existence and compile a list of personal enemies for each of us."

" Christopher, go over Frank's murder and see if the feds missed anything." A "yes sir" came from both man. Once they had left, Charlie turned to Sarah, his second and said.

"Take care of our _guests _and meet me at my desk in ten." She nodded and left.

As Charlie arrived to his office ha noticed nothing had been moved from the last time he had been there. He sighed as he sat waiting for Sarah to come back. They had a lot to plan and they had very little time. He also wondered what was he going to tell his brother, who was currently asleep a couple of rooms away from him.

He sighed again.

Everything was going to hell …


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sarah cautiously moved the agents to more comfortable positions. She knew they would wake up with a head ache from hell and she smiled in mischief.

She had time to waste and she looked at the sleeping faces of the agents. They were easy to recognize seeing as Charlie had told her about them. She wondered what they would think when the truth came out but she figured that no matter how many case scenarios she came up with. There was always the possibility that they would react in some way she hadn't thought about.

She sighed and turned to leave. She had to talk to Charlie and see what they were going to do and they only had a couple of hours before they would have to explain themselves and their history to everyone.

$$$$$$$$$IMAGINE THIS IS A LINE$$$$$$$$$$

He heard her footsteps before she even knocked and he smiled realising that he had fallen back into the role of paranoid leader with much trouble.

" come in Sarah. I trust our guests are comfortable" he said. She smiled at him.

" for now they are. I am not sure about later but it's a bridge we will cross when we get there right." She said mischievously

"When did you get so wise" he asked.

"Well, I am twenty six. I had to grow up some day and I did. Not that any one would have known." She said bluntly.

"Cutting all communication amongst us was for the best. I wasn't happy either but it was for your safety and you know that we are a family. I was just trying to keep my family safe." He said. "I know you were at my mothers funeral. I did see you guys and I am sorry I couldn't acknowledge you."

"Off course we were there. Margaret was a mother to us as well. Seeing as she knew al of our secrets. Well those we told her and she took them to the grave. But we aren't here to remember her or to discuss what was best for us based on decisions made five years ago." She told him.

"No of course not. We have a killer on our hands. Someone that has to know us. He is signing as us, which means that he wants to ruin our reputation."

"Charlie, to ruin someone's reputation, they first have to have one and the people who know about us have absolute faith on us and the operation, if not we would have gotten burned or killed. But we were able to go on with our normal life as if we were nothing special."

" I know. You are right. This is personal. We are going to catch the S.O.B. that killed Frank and when we do, I promise you that you guys will do whatever you want with him." He said smiling.

"really?" she said, "without no one saying anything about human rights and all that bullshit?" she asked.

"Yes. I told you this is a personal matter and it will be treated privately." He said.

"I am glad you are back Charlie. I see you learnt the lesson." She said before standing up. "I will go and get the briefing room ready. See you in a few." She said and left.

Her words were exactly what he needed and he remembered quite clearly what she was talking about…

It hadn't been old age that had force them to split. They had been young and they had had individual ambitions they had wanted to pursue and that hadn't bode well with the powers that be. Things had become stressed for weeks before they had blown up five years ago. When Sarah had realized just how deadly Agent Charles Eppes could be.

_FLASHBACK_

"This is our two weeks notice Ashley." Sarah had announced one night while on a late meeting. The team had tried to be understanding and normal protocol demanded that they took the manner to their head or leader or in this case Charlie. They had tried that but Charlie had sided with their bosses instead of siding with them.

"What?" Charlie's disbelief was palpable and Sarah for once felt scared of Charlie Eppes. He had roughly grabbed her arm and led her out of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" he had demanded roughly and Sarah had answered him with a slap, the sound reverberating through the place.

"Listen very carefully Agent Eppes. This is our two weeks noticed. You have become an asshole Charlie. You have stopped being our friend and you turned into this… this person no one recognizes. They tell you to jump and you ask how high. You forgot about us Charlie. You even forgot about your family. Have you even called your mother? Or do you neglect her as you neglect us? So don't come here acting as the brave leader because you are nothing more than a puppet in a game we refuse to keep playing. " she had screamed at him and he had been so angry that he had lashed out in the way he had been trained.

He struck her right across her face.

She had been so surprised she couldn't stop herself from falling to the floor. Several gasps filled the room they had been at and Charlie realized that his team had arrived sometime during the argument.

Sarah stood shakily. Tears on her eyes and gazed sadly at him. She shook her head when John moved forward to help her.

"I hope you find yourself before you end up loosing everyone you have." She told him and she turned towards Ashley.

"We will serve the remaining two weeks were you see fit and how you see fit. You are to severe contact with us when that time expires and you are not to contact us unless it becomes an absolutely necessity.

_END FLASHBACK_

They had walked out of his life that night and it had taken Charlie a lot of time to get their forgiveness but he had managed as long as their discussions did not involve work. If they were to be called back he had promised them to respect them and their wishes instead of falling back on his old habits of pleasing his superiors.

Unfortunately, several threats had come barely a year from their separation and it became clear that unless they became unavailable for the Interpol to find they wouldn't be able to live the peaceful life they dreamt about.

Charlie took the sad decision of ordering a severing of contact between agents. No one had been pleased but it had to be done.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"uhh" it was the first thing that Agent Don Eppes said when he opened his eyes. He had a terrible headache and everything was blurry.

He heard several moans around him and he realized he was laying in some sort of bed. He slowly sat up and found himself in a grand room. He slowly turned his head to the left and saw his team. Colby was looking around in awe while David and Megan were holding their heads in pain.

"Don?" said Megan. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Can't remember…"he started and, like a train, every memory hit him.

"Oh God, Charlie!" he stood up and found himself grabbing the nearest bed post when a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Don?" Colby had managed to get out of his bed with out getting dizzy and had moved to help Don out. "You ok?" he asked helping him stand up straight.

"Got up too quickly. We have to get out of here. We have to find Charlie." He said and slowly moved to the door. He tried for several minutes finally giving up.

"Shit" Don heard David mutter, he had been trying a second door.

"Guess we have to wait." Said Megan, sitting down at her bed. "We are trapped"

Everyone followed her example. When Don was sure that he might fall asleep a loud crash was heard and they saw smoke rising from one of the sides of the house. Next they heard was a very loud alarm and several voices screaming.

Colby moved to the door and started pounding on it.

"Hey! Get us out of here!"

Everyone followed his example and started pounding at the doors. They heard footsteps approaching quickly and a voice telling them to get away from the door and take cover. They did as told immediately and it wasn't a second later when the door was blasted open.

They found themselves face to face with none other then

"Charlie?" said Don in a whisper.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As soon as everyone was seated at the briefing room they started the meeting.

"Reports" said Charlie in an authoritarian voice.

"Everything ready sir" came Lucy's voice. "our allies are here. We have two hundred agents to our service, sir. I called base and we are to stand ground for the moment, sir." she said

"Stand ground?" said john interrupting her. "that is suicide, sir. We have to move, kill before we are killed. This isn't about what the base wants it is personal." He said and everyone nodded at that except Sarah and Charlie.

They exchanged a look before Charlie started talking.

"Have we got a suspect?" he asked.

"We got a call, Juan Saldivar and his group are taking responsibility for Frank's death." Said Carl.

"Who is Juan Saldivar?" Sarah asked, the name being foreign for them.

"He is the son of Marisol Saldivar none other than the ex-wife of the late Pedro Izaguirre Saldivar." Said Christopher.

Everyone remembered very well just who Pedro Izaguirre was.

"Great!"said Karina. "so we have the son of one of the best Killers on backs. Just bloody great" she said.

"We have to be very careful. I trust you all remember our last meeting with Pedro Izaguirre. We have to assume this Juan I. Saldivar was trained by him." Said Charlie.

"Aren't we supposed to stand down." Said Christopher with sarcasm.

"Yes, we are. But have you forgot we don't work for them anymore. You said it yourselves. This Is Personal. So what do you say if we track this S.O.B. down and show him not to mess with us. Right, Charlie?" said Sarah, speaking for the first time during the whole meeting.

"Right. Carl, get the profile of our killer. John help Karina and Christopher get the list of all of his allies and find a weekness on his ranks. Lucy, manage security in here and get everyone rea…" Charlie was interrupted by a loud explosion that rocked the whole building.

"What the heck?" they walked to the window and saw the east wing of the place was up in flames.

Just then a guard ran inside the room.

"Sir! We are being attacked! There are around fifty man outside."

"Lucy take charge cover west wing. Carl, Chris, go front. Everyone go into tactical mode. We split and we are to meet in three hours at our safe house."

Everyone went their separate ways. Sarah followed Charlie down the corridors.

"Take them out of here and please protect them, explain what is happening. I have to stay, you know that but I trust you. My brother, he is kind of stubborn and you will have to win his respect but I know you will. Be careful." He said and let her take the lead. He heard her signal to several agents to follow her. She ordered the FBI agents currently in the hospital wing to stay back and take cover while two of her agents blasted the door open.

He stepped inside the room following her and heard his brother whisper his name.

"Charlie…"

"Don" he managed to say before his big brother had enveloped him in a big hug.

Charlie almost melted, after everything that was happening, he hadn't let his true self free. He couldn't be the naïve mathematics professor that rely on his big brother to save him every time something went wrong. No, he had to be the strong leader of a super secret organization. he couldn't let his team down, that much he knew and it was with a heavy heart that he softly shoved his brother away.

"Don, you have to go now." He said slowly.

"What! No! I am not leaving until I get an explanation of what is happening." He said. "What are you doing here? What is going on? Where exactly is here?" he stopped his questions when Charlie covered his mouth with his hand.

"There is no time. Please leave with Sarah, I trust her, she will explain everything but please, it is too dangerous for you to be here right now." He said and saw determination in his brothers eyes.

"Well then, you have to come with us. We are trained for anything Charlie, you shouldn't stay." He was about to continue when another explosion rocked the building.

"sir…" came Sarah's urgent voice.

"yes, I am going." He said turning towards her with a serious face. He turned around and hugged his brother. "Get out ok. Now!" he was out of the room before anyone could react.

"What? No! Charlie!" he moved towards the door but was intercepted by the girl who arrived with his brother.

"You heard your brother agent Eppes, we have to get out." Her voice held no hesitation.

"We are not leaving without Charlie" said Colby before Don could answer and Sarah noticed they had moved to stand behind their leader.

She smiled.

"We can do this the good way or the bad way. Either way you are getting out of here." She signalled her guards. While Don stubbornly held his ground.

They chose the bad way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

More than five years of FBI training had not prevented the team from being dragged down to a parking lot where they were literally shoved into a black modified SUV.

The girl from before sat quietly in front of them watching them sulk. (off course they would deny it later but they were indeed sulking)

"We didn't need to do that you know, but you had to choose the bad way. You left me no other choice. I just followed the order I was given." She said smiling.

She got no answer.

It was apparent that they wanted answers but they were to stubborn to ask her. Charlie had told her they were difficult but it seems that difficult didn't begin to cover it.

Well, it would be who gave up first and it certainly was not going to be her.

………………………………………………………………………...

Megan watched everyone in the car. The girl sitting in front of her watched her silently as if waiting for the questions they had. She had recognized her from the wall of pictures they had found and she wondered what her relation to Charlie was.

Charlie, his behaviour, it was another thing that confused her. She didn't need to be a profiler to know that the man that stood in front of them was not the same man that had helped them so many times. She was worried about him and she realized, after a glance at Don's direction, that if she wanted answers she would have to ask.

"Who are you?" then again, apparently Colby had ran out of patience and he had barked the question before she could.

"Sarah Radcliffe. Member of the Sigma Tau Chi organization." she said simply. "And for the moment, the one responsible for your safety."

"We don't need you." Said David angrily at her answer.

"I know, but Charlie wants me to protect you and I owe him enough to do as told." She answered sincerely.

No one said anything after that and even when Sarah knew that Agent Eppes was dying to know what was happening, she knew he was stubborn enough not to ask. She remembered what Charlie had said about winning his trust. She might as well start now…

" I know you are wondering what is going on. Until a couple of hours ago, we were vicious killers to you and now, we are the ones saving your hide. It might be confusing but things are happening for a reason." She tried to explain things to them, but then again, how do you tell someone that their friend, the weak mathematician was actually a ruthless ex-Interpol?

"Will you tell us what is going on?" Megan asked figuring that they might obtain more information by being nice than by sulking like spoiled kids.

"Do you remember me, Agent Eppes?" she asked suddenly figuring a more personal approach was needed. She saw Don trying to remember her.

"I was at your mother's funeral. I met Margaret while I was in college. The most awesome person I have ever met and I am honoured to say that I considered her like a mother." She said and Megan saw Don stiffen. The girl in front of her was not lying or at least it didn't seem like she was.

"She used to talk about you a lot, hell, everyone that heard her expected you to have super powers for all the good thing she said you did. She was so proud of you. Want to know how I met your brother?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer. "She introduced us, she used to tease us that we were made for each other. Two brilliant minds, she would say, united that could either be a good thing or a bad one. We teased her back saying that if we ever got together we would try to conquer the world." She said and saw Don's face soften a bit. She smiled inwardly knowing that she was getting through his tough exterior.

"She sounds like a lovely person" commented Colby.

"she was." Answered Don.

"Yes, that she was. Pity you didn't get to meet her. She would have loved you, she loved all of your workmates because she said that they were the ones that protected her reckless son." She laughed softly.

"Do you want to know how I met her? I was pretty much like Charlie, to intelligent for my own good and my classmates either hated me for being a little bit pretty or hated me for my brains and the guys I would meet either wanted help or wanted to sleep with jail bait to feel the thrill of the prohibited. So one day I sat at a café at campus, alone, working on some extracurricular activity and she went and sat down with me claiming that she didn't feel like eating alone and when I told her I used to do it daily she told me that no one was supposed to eat by themselves and she planned eating dates. It was during one of the semesters Charlie had classes during lunch." She smiled at them. "Really, she and Charlie kept me sane for most of the time. I owe them so much that, making sure you are safe seems like nothing in comparison, you know."

"It was a year before graduation, your mother had gone to visit her sister and we had promised not to party too much… as if we had any time. Can you imagine two geeks partying?" she said laughing and everyone snorted, except Don who let a small smile graze his lips.

"anyways, we sat at the library working or studying, cant remember. When a General came toward us showing us a thousand credentials and papers and told us that he wanted to talk to us. We weren't shocked, we had been asked by several high ranking people for help and with jobs offers but we always rejected them. problem was that we were made an offer that we couldn't reject." She said and she grimaced as if in pain.

"The man, as it turned out, worked for the Interpol. THE INTERPOL. We were amazed, yes but still we were meaning to reject anything tha the might offer us. That is until she showed us what would happen if we said no. I got pictures of my friends, family and was told that they could make them vanish, that they could make them loose their jobs, be investigated, etc… and when Charlie was told that you could loose your job he had no other choice but to say yes. We both had no other choice but to accept. He knew how hard you had worked to get to where you were and he couldn't ask you to sacrifice that even if you would never realize that you were." She said and she noticed that she had all his undivided attention.

"You are saying that my brother, Charlie, is an Interpol Agent? I…" he was lost for words. His brother was an agent that meant that he had been in more dangerous situations than he knew of, that meant that he could have died and he wouldn't have been none the wiser to his death until days later when they released his body with a made up tragic accidents. Just thinking about everything that might had gone wrong made him pale.

"actually, it's Ex-Interpol. We both went under the radar about five years ago. Turned pretty much into civilians and we were told we were not going to be called unless absolutely necessary." She said. "The death of Dr. Radcliff made our return absolutely necessary."

Just as she said this, the car came to a stop. She saw that they were about to ask where they were so she raised a hand to stop.

"Lets talk inside. I know you might be hungry so dinner is ready for you." She said stepping down of the car.

"You believe her?" asked David once she was out of hearing distance.

"Yes, my father used to tell me that my mom had found a girl for Charlie at College and she fits the description and the way she talks about my mom…" he trailed off.

"We will just have to wait and see what she has to say. Come on, lets get inside. I am hungry." Said Megan.

They stepped out of the car and felt they lost their breath.

* * *

I know. Horrible place to stop but I am about to fall asleep.

See ya next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The most spectacular mansion stood proudly before them. High Vaulted ceilings, hidden by even higher walls that surrounded the entire perimeter, were only beaten by the sheer luxury of the details of the stone. The place was beautiful and Don thought that they were more guarded there than they had been at the bureau's offices.

Off course, a bomb had gone off at the FBI headquarters so it was really no question as to the security of the place.

They were escorted through an endless maze of hallways and doors until they reached what seemed to be a very cosy looking living room. A tall fireplace heated the room and a table was set with several delicious looking plates of food on top of it. Everyone felt their mouths water when they saw it.

Sarah noticed this and motioned for them to sit.

"I know you want to know the rest of the story but it is better to do so with a full stomach don't you think?" she saw them hesitate a second and she moved and grabbed a piece of bread and slowly cutting it she ate it slowly making sure that they saw her eating it.

"See? Not poisoning. So how about you sit down and start to eat while I tell you the story about our enemy. Well, the one that is after us and for you, by default." She said and sat down at the end of the table motioning for them to sit. They did and Colby was the first one to break under the temptation of eating and practically dove into the food. When the others saw that he didn't die or anything and actually seemed to enjoy the food, they followed his example.

"So why did your team dissolve?" asked Megan effectively snapping Sarah from her musings.

"Oh, stress." She said simply.

"We had several cases in the space of three years, too many cases really. We were tired and one in particular really got to us." She said and felt that it was the moment to tell them about Juan Saldivar.

"You see, about five, almost six, years ago we came across some drug traffic and gun trafficking. We thought it might be your standard case but it turned out it was something more. While digging we came across some equipment and substances that were being transported from a small Jamaican island to Miami and then were sold to know terrorist cells. We moved trying to find the contacts but everyone was silent so we figured we needed to catch someone important. Someone that knew what really was going on." She said.

"One of the leaders you mean?" said David.

"Yes. We came across a name, Pedro Saldivar Jr. We followed him for a month or so and we had gotten quite a bit of information on him. What we couldn't find a thing about was his family history. Absolutely nothing! Really it looked like he had just appeared out of nowhere and we were stupid enough not to worry about that. We figured the papers had been destroyed, after all, the city's record office had suffered several fires in the last twenty years so we assumed that they had been burned in it." She sighed as if remembering the events was painfull.

"We were wrong, so very wrong." She said sadly.

"We messed with someone we didn't know and we got into a situation we had no control over. I can only blamed it on ourselves because we had gotten careless."

"What happened?" asked Don trying to keep his nerves in check. He had a feeling he was not going to like the story at all.

"We caught him when he slipped during a delivery; he was transported and labelled a traitor. Questionings were endless, painful and probably were bordering on torture but we had to know everything we could. During his stay at a local prison he was killed by a extremist that managed to extract the info we needed."

"You must know how it is, you cut a deal with a criminal and we considered Saldivar's death as a casuality but we moved on. He was just some collateral damage on a much bigger war. We found out we were dealing with bioterrorism and we acted accordingly"

"The mistake we made was assuming he had no family. He had a father that moved mountains to find the ones responsible for his son's death. He promised revenge and he got it."

"You know our team, right? Lucy, Chris, Karina, Carl, Frank, Charlie, John and me. You probably have everything there ever is about us stored somewhere in your office. Well, there was originally another member, a second mathematician, Dr. Jessica Craig and her speciality was statistics." Don noted how her eyes watered for a second before her neutral expression came back.

"It was a trap. Jessica and I were called to a warehouse on some anonymous tip about a midnight delivery. We thought we could take them by ourselves if anything went wrong but we were confident that nothing could go wrong." She said.

"When we got there the warehouse was empty and the next thing we know, we are surrounded by about twenty guys and a funny smelling gas is quickly filling the air." She grimaced when she said that.

"I woke up to screaming… screams filled the air and I immediately recognized whose screams they were but I couldn't do a thing."

"They tortured her for information for three days straight and she never gave them anything. I heard everything even her last words as she died…" she whispered the last thing but they heard it none the less.

"I…" she started just as the door was thrown open and the girl that they recognized as Karina walked in looking grim.

"Karina!" Sarah was on her feet in a second helping the exhausted girl to a seat. "Are you ok? What happened?" she asked hurriedly as she wiped blood from her friends face.

"It was a mess. The others are coming soon. Better get rooms ready for them and me, Is John here yet?" she asked not caring about their audience.

"No, but don't worry we have good medics in here. Jeremy, help Karina to her room and have a medic look at her." She ordered to a man standing by the door.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said moving to help her. When they were both out of the room the doors were closed again and Sarah turned to her guests who had anxious faces.

"Don't worry. Everyone managed to escape which means they will be coming soon. Problem is that our story will have to wait for a while." She said.

"It's ok. We understand, you have to take care of your team. Can we have a room as well?" said Don and Sarah made a mental dance knowing she had won his respect.

"We have a room big enough for all of you if you want to share. Clothes and others will be administered to you if you want or need them." She said and out of the blue a man appeared at her side ready to escort them.

"Peter here will escort you." She said motioning for them to follow him, she turned to review some papers and saw out of the corner of her eyes, how Don motioned for his team to follow her agent while he stayed behind. She acted as if she hadn't noticed until he made his presence known.

"Is Charlie ok?" he asked her.

"Like I told you, the whole team is on their way which means that no one is overly hurt. Don't worry, he should be back in no time and I will make sure that he goes to you as soon as possible." She said. "Is there something else."

"I wondered if I could talk to my father. He must be worried and I want to send someone to check on him." He said. Sarah knew perfectly well that they were all excuses and he wanted to say something else.

"A phone will be sent to your rooms as soon as possible. Though let me reassure you that we have men making sure your father is ok. Do not worry about it." She answered him.

"Oh… I wanted to tell you…"he started hesitantly "well, what I wanted to say is…" a big sigh was followed. "Thank you." He finally concluded.

Sarah turned around surprised. She had not been expecting that and was pleasantly surprised. She smiled, a true smile, at him and said

"You are very welcome." When another agent escorted came and escorted him out she was still smiling. She saw Charlie reflected in his brother's caring eyes and she knew that it was from him that Charlie had learned to be as protective as he was.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_Sh__e ran, she knew he was bound to hit a dead end soon but he had to keep running… she had to. He was aware of the five men following her and she thanked every deity she was knew for her fast legs and even faster reflexes. _

_She turned left… crap, a dead end. She quickly searched for an escape route an unfortunately found none. She heard Julia in the distance… she was screaming._

_Oh God, she had been caught. Was she hurt? Were they going to kill them? She didn't have time to ponder on those questions when the five men had rounded the corner._

_She was going down, that much she was sure of._

_But, she decided,_

_She wouldn't go down without a fight _

"SARAH!" she bolted from her seat, she hadn't realized it but she had fallen asleep. She turned around looking for the source of the voice that had woken up and when she did, her blood turned ice.

John and Christopher were supporting the inert body of her seemingly dead best friend.

They were supporting a corpse like Charlie Eppes.

He could hear Megan rolling on her bed, David would sigh once in a while signalling that he too was awake and Colby sat on top of his bed staring at the window.

Don sighed, he didn't know why he had asked for a room to rest in but he was sorely regretting it. He could hear the house in full activities and he felt helpless. He wanted something to do, something to keep his mind from the fact that his baby brother was out there with a serial killer out for his blood.

He groaned…

Too late, he was already thinking about it.

From the moment he had been told that his baby brother was actually an ex Interpol agent he had been running on adrenaline. He hadn't once stop to think what that meant but now, he had nothing else to keep his mind from it. He wanted to cry, wondering how many times had Charlie's life been in jeopardy? How many brushes with death had the mathematician had?

The way Sarah talked about those days made him nervous. The seemingly impervious girl was deeply affected when she remembers some of her cases and he could only imagine what they were like.

"Don?" Megan's voice cut through the tense silence that had settled amongst the team.

"Yes?" he answered aware that they were all looking at him.

"Can we leave?" said Colby on impulse. "I don't think we will be sleeping anytime soon. Lets see if we are of any help." He added and as if someone had heard him, the door to their room opened.

They all turned and saw Sarah at the doorway.

"Oh," she said seeing them awake. "I figured you would be all passed out."

"Guess we slept enough." Said David and Sarah had the graciousness to look guilty. She rubbed a hand on her neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but, not what I came for. We have a situation, and we need your help." She said. "That is, if you want to help."

They all jumped at the opportunity to be useful. Don saw her smiled and knew that it was faked.

Something bad had happened.

"Is Charlie back?" he asked and if it wasn't for his many times interrogating criminals and studying their body language that he would have missed her slight tension at his name.

"No sorry, I will tell you when he does though. But the matter at hand is quite important so please follow me."

She led them to a room full of people and had quickly split them to help several of her agents. They didn't think twice about it and they were soon submerged by the activities. Sarah watched them silently and Karina, now wearing a sling, approached her.

"You told him?" she asked and Sarah knew what she was talking about.

"No. I couldn't. How could I? How is he?" she asked.

"John and Lucy are working none stop to find an antidote but they haven't had any luck. Whatever it is, they knew what they were doing."

An agent ran up to them.

"Agent Reynolds, Agent Langdon, please, you have to see this!" he said and they followed him to a deserted video room.

"A letter came a couple of minutes ago, it has been analyzed and cleared."

The letter read,

_C__HARLIE BOY,_

_I BET YOU ARE SHOCKED TO HEAR FROM ME WHEN YOU WENT TO SUCH LENGTHS TO GET RID OF ME. BUT OH WELL, YOU WERE NEVER GOT AT ANYTHING BUT THOSE NUMBERS OF YOURS. _

_CUTTING TO THE CHASE…YOU HAVE SOMETHING OF MINE AND IF YOU WANT TO KEEP LIVING; THIS IS WHAT I PROPOSE:_

_GIVE IT TO ME, AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE ANTIDOTE._

_YOU HAVE THREE HOURS TO COME TO A DECISION OR ELSE…WELL, LETS JUST SAY THAT THE ANTIDOTE WILL BE OF NO USE TO YOU._

_ALWAYS AND FOREVER,_

_IN YOUR NIGHTMARES_

_A.K. _

"A.K.? Who the hell is that?" said Karina not noticing the horrified expression on Sarah's face.

"Get out." Sarah ordered and the agent did it without thinking twice. Karina looked confused at her and Sarah repeated the order pushing her out as well.

Before Karina realized it she was standing outside of the room, door firmly shut.

"Sarah! What the hell? Open up! Sarah!" she knew she had attracted the attention of everyone in hearing range. She didn't care, she could clearly hear her friend's cries coming from inside the room.

"What is going on?" Karina turned to find Don Eppes and team standing in front of a large group of agents also curious as to what was happening.

She ignored them all and continued pounding at the door, calling Sarah's name over and over.

"Karina." His voice was unmistakeable and even if it sounded weak the authority behind it was not lost on her.

"Charlie!" Don's voice beat hers and he rushed forward to his baby brother who has being helped by Christopher and Carl.

"It's ok Donnie; I am alright just a bit tired." Charlie reassured his brother not missing the glance his team shared. "What happened Karina? I could hear you all the way to my room."

"I don't know. One minute we are reading a letter and the next one she is pushing us out of the room. I heard her crying but I can't hear her anymore." She said still glancing at the door uneasily.

"What did the letter say?" asked Christopher leaving Charlie's side to knock on the door. He got no response.

"I don't remember it verbatim but it was signed but A.K. and it was addressed to you Charlie; well it was addressed to Charlie Boy." He tried and failed to suppress a gasp and using strength he didn't know he had, he moved to the door.

"Sarah. Please, I am sorry. Open the door, I can explain." He said not caring who heard. He was going to have to explain anyways.

"I don't want to hear you!" came her response. He kept knocking while Chris ordered one of the agents to run and get the keys to the room.

"You lied to me!" her voice sounded weak and they were sure she was still crying. Everyone jumped when something crashed against the door and shattered.

"Charlie, who is A.K." asked Megan wanting to comprehend what was happening. Charlie turned to her and could only managed two words.

"Her Stalker"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

She was sure her hearts had stopped.

He couldn't be alive, not after everything that had happened. He just couldn't.

She barely heard Karina before she snapped out of her stupor and ordered her to leave. Karina was shocked enough with her behaviour that it was easy to push her out of the room.

She never heard Karina's cries for her to open the door, never heard the rest of the agents arrive, never heard their questions, she never heard anything…

She was too submerged on a flashback to notice anything but the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Can you see her?" a blonde man questioned his companion, they were sitting on the window sill of a very high downtown building; binoculars in hand.

"Yes, she is crying. Are you sure about this" his companion answered with his broken English. "Are you sure she will do it?" he questioned.

"Off course, she would gladly give her life for her precious boss; they all would." The blonde man said without an ounce of doubt on his voice. His companion nodded returning to his watching.

"She is moving." As soon as he said that, the blonde's man telephone rang. They both smiled at the sound.

"Hello baby girl, I knew you'd remember my number…"

No one said anything after Charlie's words and fortunately for him, the agent that had gone for the keys, was back and they had quickly entered it.

Charlie's heart broke when he saw his friend curled on a chair with her gaze straight on the window.

"Sarah…" he started as he moved closer to her.

"Don't. Don't come any closer if you know what is good for you." She said the warmth her voice had once held completely lost.

"Sarah, I am sorry, we thought he was gone for good." He said and as soon as she turned to look at him he knew how she felt.

If there was anything he knew was that Sarah's eyes betrayed ever emotion she felt.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She said and smiled sadly at him. "Shouldn't you be resting?" she wondered.

"Yes. But I had to come. It matters Sarah, it matters a lot." He said. "We were wrong in assuming it was…" she interrupted him again.

"No, you were right, they are working together. But it doesn't matter anymore because it is too late." She said.

"It isn't. We have time!" he had a horrible feeling.

"We don't, you are dying." And as soon as those words left her mouth, Don's gasp was heard.

"WHAT!" he asked and Sarah's gaze turned to him.

"It's ok." She said and saw he wasn't reassured. "Here" she said and before anyone could react, she had thrown something at him.

He caught it without thinking before opening his hand to find a small vial of clear liquid resting on his palm.

"No." said Charlie moving towards her as an alarm went off; a man appeared behind her, knife in hand.

"Sarah!" Lucy's cry didn't startle the girl who slowly stood up. Everyone had his or her gun drawn.

"Lower your guns." Andrew ordered and pushed the knife deeper into Sarah throat making her hiss in pain.

"What are you doing here? Let her go." Said John noticing the trickle of blood slowly flowing from her neck, she didn't say anything but they all saw him smile.

"You better listen to her if you want to see her again." He said and he practically dragged her to the window. Charlie stepped forward but Andrew only pushed the knife harder making her cry out in response.

"Charlie, Charlie…" he said moving his head form side to side. " See there Charlie," he motioned for the monitor "there is a bomb that will go off the second you shoot me and/or if you try to stop me. So what is it going to be? Her life or yours and the life of your team?" he said still backing away from them and to the window Sarah still not saying anything.

"Sarah…" Karina tried to catch her friends gaze but she stubbornly refused to turn and watch them.

"How do we know you won't kill us as soon as you step out of the room?" said Chris still not lowering his gun.

Andrew not stopping his movement smiled sadistically.

"Now… were would the fun be in that?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Sarah wondered on how right her father had been when he had said she was only trouble. Granted he had been a good for nothing drunk but as she sat next to a demented killer she validated some of his father's crazy predictions about her.

"You know, you should be thankful, I could have just let your precious boy die but I was good enough to give you the antidote." He said watching her as she stubbornly gazed out the car window.

He knew her, and he was sure she was terrified. Not only was she away from her obnoxious friends but she also was sitting in between two murders. One had killed her ex boyfriend and the other one had killed the closest thing to a sister she had ever known.

"I hate you" she whispered as she caught his eyes in the reflection of the window.

"You will change your mind soon. In a matter of days, I'll be all you have." He answered her and she turned furious eyes on him.

"There is nothing you can do to make me love you! I hate you! And I will never feel anything but hatred towards you!" she said angrily and he slapped her soundly drawing blood. Still she stared defiantly at him.

"We'll see if that is what you think when you have your precious team agonizing at your feet because with that little show of insubordination you just signed their deaths!" he was furious. She was his, no one else's and she didn't seem to understand that.

"You said you wouldn't harm them!" she whispered angrily. "You son of a bitch!" she would have attacked him right there and then if he hadn't stopped her. He roughly grabbed her by her wrists backing her into a corner of the car and she whimpered in pain. He smiled at her and moved to kiss her neck grabbing both wrist with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. She whimpered and tried to wriggle free with out any success.

"I can take you, right here, right now and no one would do anything to stop me. Not Juan over there, not the driver and certainly not your idiotic friends." He unbuttoned her shirt smiling at her choice of lingerie and Sarah made a chocked whimper while tears trailed down her face. "You will desist of this attitude or else, I'll make true of my threat and show you who you belong to." he said as he once again slapped her. For the first time in a very long while Sarah was actually scared for herself. She realized just how crazy Andrew really was and how capable he was of killing her…

Charlie barely managed to remain standing as she saw, whom he considered, his little sister being taken away by a man that was sure to hurt him.

He knew someone was calling out his name but he didn't understand anything that he was being told. All he knew was that he had failed them both. He had failed his mother because he had promised her to look after Sarah as the little sister he had never had and he had failed Sarah because he had promised her to keep her safe from that madman. He had to get her back, no matter the cost he had to get her back because he couldn't bear to lose her, he had come so close to losing her so many times but somehow it was different this time. This time he could have had prevented it somehow. His mind was going light years per second trying to find a way to get her back.

"Charlie?" the tentative voice of his team made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Trace her phone, tell me all the calls she did in the last hour, I want a full report on Saldivar known addresses and I want man canvassing each of them, I want a full psych evil on Andrew and Sarah and Known associates. See what he has, if he has bought anything no matter what I want to know." He said it so quickly that the federal team had trouble following the orders but Charlie's team seemed to have understood him very well and they were already leaving the room to get everything Charlie had ordered.

"Charles, let me see your arm." Said John as he held the antidote in his hand,

Charlie didn't seem to notice when John injected him and barely acknowledged when he was done.

"Charlie? What going on?" Said Don but was stopped by Lucy who was the only team member that stayed.

"Please Agents, we could use all the help we can get and seeing as how we have already suffered a loss to our number it would be nice to count with you for some of the research." She said motioning towards the door. Don tried to catch his brother's eyes but he understood that he needed a moment by himself so he nodded and followed the agent out of the room not before patting his brother's shoulder and whispering to him.

"She is going to be alright; Mom is probably watching out for her."

And for a second there, Charlie actually believed him.

Sarah barely managed not to scream when the car they were in stopped in front of an old abandoned building. She was forcefully shoved out of the car and a man she didn't know was the one to catch her. He didn't even acknowledge her but turned towards Andrew and told him everything was set for the treatment she didn't even had time to process what he had said when she felt a prickle in her neck.

"No. What did you do?" she managed to whisper not really conscious that Andrew had picked her up bridal style.

"I told you, soon I will be all you remember" she heard him whisper before everything went black.

Charlie had studied every piece of data that his team had compiled and was sure that he was walking into a trap. A very elaborate trap but a trap non the less. He had gathered what was left of his team and they sat pondering on how to approach.

"I say we go for it. We already lost Frank, I am not standing to lose Sarah not to that son of a bitch" said Christopher. "Who is with me! He wants to take us down but I sure as hell am not going down without taking some of those fuckers with me!" he pounded on the table for effect.

"I say we do it. Chris is right, after everything we have been through together, it will be an honour to go to one last battle with you." Said John.

"I'm in." said Karina

"Count me in too" said Lucy. "We are going to kill some of those assholes!"

"Count me too." Said Carl "I go where my lady goes" he said referring to Karina.

"So what do you say boss?" said Lucy at Charlie's silent watching.

"They will regret the day they decided to mess with us." He said in a growl that would have scared anyone.

"Yes" they all answered and go up to be ready.

There was a war coming and they were going to win or at the very least, they would die trying…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

The hours following were practically eternal for Don and team; they hadn't had a chance to talk to Charlie and it was driving Don nuts not knowing how Charlie was dealing with everything. Megan seemed to have noticed and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"He is ok, Don, he is a trained expert certainly is not a stretch from you and me or anyone in this car. He will be ok and so will she…" she said with a knowing smile as she compiled the data that she was asked to investigate.

Don managed not to gasp at Megan's implication and before he could refuse anything she had laughed out loud closely followed by Colby and David who had been listening in to their conversation and had made no move to cover it up.

"Come on Don we all know that Miss. Sarah Renoylds will soon be a permanent fixture in your house." Said David with a chesire grin on his face; Colby smiled and Don was reminded of the cat that ate the canary.

"She reminds me of someone I used to date." He said and Megan smiled before Don turned to them with a glare.

"Crazy all of you!" he muttered as he felt his face grow hot and they all kept laughing at him even when he darkly muttered about insubordination and disrespectful agents which only served to make them laugh even harder.

:

Charlie had studied time and time again the information that everyone had compiled and he had drawn the plan to be flexible enough to work in any case scenarios and under any circumstances that might come up. He was realistic though, and he knew that no matter how much planning he did, he couldn't be entirely prepared for what was about to happen. Even so, he kept his optimism and his positive outlook on the situation otherwise he would break down and that was the last thing anyone needed.

He sat in his office watching as people worked all around him and in the adjacent rooms. He watched his team as they all worked together and he smiled. He had been a fool when he had forgotten that those man and woman he sent in missions were first and foremost his friends and hell, they were his family. Now someone threaten to tear them apart and he wasn't going to let them. No one, not J. Saldivar and certainly not Andrew were going to hurt his family ever again. He promised that.

When they had everything set he asked them to sit down for a last briefing. They were all ready and in battle mode and he was glad to have them.

"You guys ready?" he asked and everyone nodded. He would have said something deep and profound but somehow he knew that it wasn't what they all needed so he

"You get everyone you want but Andrew is mine!" he said and they all felt that he deserved to end the son of the bitch's life for ever hurting his little sister.

"Get everyone and divide into teams. Lucy, get your team and be the advanced, check the perimeter but be careful, there might be a trap set. Get everyone ready for anything and make sure your team stays out of view. We will probably be watched but there if there is the slight lest chance that we are not, then the element of surprise is vital. You understand?"

Lucy stood up and gathered her things.

"Yes sir" she answered and moved to the exit.

"And Lucy? Be careful." He said with a tender smile on his face and she returned his smile with one of her own.

Charlie turned to the rest of his team.

"Carl, Karina, each of you, get a team and together move to the cliff, I want you as second position, be ready to blow the thing up if we fail. Make sure to cover every inch of the perimeter and stay together. Find a vantage point to see the battle, take the snipers as well and make sure to have a man every five feet just in case. Take care of yourselves first and foremost. Understood?" he said and they both nodded before saying their good byes and leaving.

"John, you know what to do. Get every one ready to handle several injured and make sure you stay away from the battle."

"but Charlie!" he was about to complain. He was as much part of this fight as anyone.

"I need you here John. If something where to happen to us, you have to make sure that everything is settled. We all trusted you with our lives and now we are trusting you to make sure that justice is made. Please John, please." Charlie never begged and to see him do it had John convinced.

"You better come back alive or I'll go and drag you out of hell to kill you myself. You understand? That goes for all of you." He hugged both Charlie and Christopher before departing.

"Chris, close the door. We need to talk." Charlie said and Chris practically jumped with giddiness, He knew what Charlie meant and with a smile on his face eh went and closed the door.

:

Her eyes felt heavy and she had a headache from hell, she didn't know where she was but in order to find out she had to open her eyes and, at the moment, that was something she really didn't want to do.

"Lizzie? Sweetheart?" she heard someone say and she didn't know if that was her. Come to think about it, she didn't know her name.

The realization had her eyes flying open in panic to find a blonde man staring at her with a smile on his face and concern etched eyes.

"Oh God Lizzie, thank God you are ok. I thought I had lost you." He said and moved to hug her. She evaded him though as a reflex and she vaguely wondered why.

"Uhh… who are you?" she finally asked and she didn't even recognize her voice.

The man turned to watch another one as he sat at the end of the room. The man explained something but the girl was lost in her thoughts, ¿who was she? ¿who where those two men, and why did the second strange caused her so much fear?

"You better rest Lizzie, I'll explain it all in the morning." She barely nodded before she lost the battle to sleep.

Andrew smiled as he watched the girls sleeping. He had done it, he had made her forget everything and now they could be together. He had met Sarah under the name of Elizabeth Connors and had fallen in love instantly and know, he had managed to make her return.

Sweet and beautiful Lizzie, he smiled as he fingered her raven hair with a smirk on his face. He was sure that not even her own mother would recognize her and Charlie-boy was certainly not going to.

:


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: Promise to update sooner, and i promise war for the next chapter.

Sorry for the late update but the bitch (called real life) got in the way.

Charlie felt a chill pass through his body and instantly knew something was very wrong. He had only felt that chill thrice in his life but even then, he knew it meant bad news. Everything was set, his brother and team had been sent ahead to canvas the terrain, he had been against it at first but his team had managed to convince him that it would keep them out of the actual battle. Of all the things he could and couldn't control, knowing that his brother was safe actually brought a smile to his face.

He had a routine and he followed it to a T, talk to lawyers, make sure his will is updated, make sure that the letters they all had written to their families were set and ready; just in case they didn't make it home. He had only had to use those letters once and he hoped that he wouldn't need to again.

He fingered his phone pondering on whether or not to call his father and Amita. They must be really worried but he was afraid that the second he heard his father's voice, the magnitude of the situation would hit him.

He put his phone away, his decision already made.

"You ready boss?" came Chris's voice from the doorway, he was already in full armour. He nodded at him.

"Let's go kill that son of a bitch" he said grabbing the vest he was offering and fastening it as they walked down the hallway towards the exit.

"We are going to get her back boss, we promise, and she will have to finally tell us why she quit that job at Quantico a couple of years ago." he smiled and Charlie actually laughed at that.

"You still curious about that, huh?" he asked as he climbed the black SUV.

"Aren't you?" he asked coking his head to the side.

"Oh yeah." He answered. "Maybe we can get her to talk this time."

The normally long drive passed quickly enough and soon they found themselves on a clearing away from the busy L.A. downtown. Several cars were parked at the side and Charlie was sure that those weren't his. He nodded at Chris.

"Ready?" he asked as he cooked his gun.

"Hell Yeah" answered Chris as he took both of his semi out of his vest. "Let's kill those bastards."

It was show time…

:.

She was scared and confused…

Was she really supposed to kill the man that stood outside the car? What had he done to her or better yet, what had she done to him to warrant the attack that had left her without a memory?

She groaned as she felt the beginnings of a head ache.

"You ok?" the man, Andrew asked her with concern. She smiled at him, though she knew that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I am alright." She answered finally turning to watch through the window.

"We better go." He said and she nodded before he got out of the car, leaving the door opened for her.

She sighed to herself as she slowly reached for the door….

It was show time…..

:

Don was sure that Charlie had sent him away just because he could and because, as any other leader, he was trying to keep his team safe.

So many things had changed and surprisingly, he was reacting good to them, he figured that he had yet to process all of it and that when he did he would "blow a gasket" but for now, he was calm.

He couldn't stop thinking about his brother. He knew how determined he was and Don was sure that if Sarah ever had any chance of getting out of it alive was thanks to Charlie.

"We are ready to proceed, make sure to keep safe" Came Lucy's orders and he moved alongside Megan, Colby and David towards a vantage point. He was pleased to be side by side with them but he was sure that it was just another precaution that his brother had taken.

When he saw the blond man he identified as the infamous Andrew as he slowly got out of his unmarked car, he readied his gun. He saw more than heard the reaction his entrance had as everyone from both sides readied to fire. It was going to be an epic battle and then he was laughing.

Andrew stood in the middle of an incoming battled and laughed before turning to the car and holding out his hand.

Don saw a girl come out of the car and he couldn't suppress his gasp. He knew her…

She was the reason why he had a diamond ring buried in his sock drawer….

She was…

"Lizzie" he whispered.

:


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen

Everyone noticed the change in Don, one minute he was ready to shoot and the next he had thrown the gun to the floor and sat next to it.

"Don?" Megan was confused, they had never seen him act that way or look that way. He looked defeated.

"I know her, well I used to… I mean I heard she was dead but I guess it was a lie." He mumbled. "I told you she seemed familiar." He said to Megan and she nodded at his statement.

"How about we get down there, I mean we all know that sending us here is just a ploy to keep us away from the actual fight." Said David and they all nodded, grabbing their gear.

"Lets go show that cuckoo that you don't blow a federal building and live to tell the tale." Said Colby and they all nodded laughing.

:

His eyes.

She knew those eyes and she fought a wave of nausea. There was something wrong, she was sure of it but what?

The man, really she might as well call him boy, looked no older than twenty, he looked like a student for God sakes and his eyes reflected so much pain and worry as he gazed at her. She saw relief flicker through his eyes as well as confusion which she was sure was just a mirror of her face. She barely saw it all before he turned to Andrew.

The expression she saw on his face next would haunt her forever. Gone were those soft brown eyes, they had become two bottomless pools of almost black liquid. Cold fury and extreme hate was all you found in them and she had to fight the urge of stepping away from him.

"What the hell have you done to her?" he asked. Voice strained with suppressed fury.

Andrew laughed.

He threw his head back and laughed, a laugh so cynical, so psychotic that she actually stepped away from his reach silently watching the exchange.

"I told you Charlie boy, she is mine." Andrew said with conviction.

Where they talking about her? She was not a property and yet they seem as if they had a right over her. That got her anger. An unexplained rage filled her and all she wanted was to grab her gun and shoot them both. She was really confused. Who was the liar?

"Lizzie, baby, go west, you know what to do." Andrew said.

"No! Don't listen to him Sarah." Said Charlie and she turned to look at him in confusion.

Sarah?

She felt the already existing headache come full force and she swallowed a moan. Sarah? Why did the name sound so creepily familiar?

"I said GO!" ordered Andrew and she nodded never leaving the others mans eyes.

She turned and walked away from them both.

:

"You don't get it do you? She is not Sarah Reynolds anymore. She is my sweet Lizzie." Andrew said.

"She will never be yours." He screamed at him. Rage clear.

"Never!"

"We will see about that. Once I kill you I will make sure to send your team a the video from when I make sweet love to her." He said haughtily.

A gun shot sounded in the clear.

Charlie shot Andrew who doubled over winded.

"Nice try boy, next time make sure to hit me somewhere that my vest wont stop." He said to Charlie clearly winded.

"Then, lets make it fair. No guns. Swords. I read you were trained on them Andrew, lets see what you got." Said Charlie motioning to one of the agents at his side.

The man came forth with a case with two swords.

"They are identical swords from my private collection." Commented Charlie and Andrew holstered his gun and laughed.

"This will be easier than I thought." He commented grabbing the right sword while Charlie pulled the left one out of its case.

He barely had gotten a grip on it when Andrew came charging at him and the fight began.

:.

He had to find him. He was sure that he wouldn't be far away from the place knowing what was happening and sure enough, there he was.

Saldivar.

The man that killed his Jules was standing a few feet away from him and he felt a surge of cold fury pass through his veins.

"I figured it would be you that would find me." The man told Chris before turning around. "I seem to recall you swearing revenge on me."

"Yes, I did." Said Chris advancing towards him holding his gun in front of him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Chris loaded his gun at the same time Saldivar turned around, his gun at the ready.

Only one of them would survive.

But who?

:


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

_A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO very sorry guys, i havent had the time to update. I will try to write more and i promise, the end is near. _

I KNOW, ITS SHORT I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE SOON.

Disclaimer: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IT'S NOT MINE.

* * *

The second the two swords connected marked the start of the battle. Hundreds of men from both sides began fighting on a war they had no say over.

Charlie wanted nothing more than to kill Andrew quickly so that he could go and search for Sarah and try to see if he could make her snap out of it but Andrew was putting up a hell of a fight. Well, he would just have to be better.

Easier said than done…

* * *

She had a head ache, well, it had become excruciating as soon as she had left them alone. She stood a couple of feet away hidden by some trees and she saw, more than heard, them as they start fighting. She seemed to watch them in a daze for a few seconds before moving west as he had ordered her. She was not going to risk him getting angry at her.

She walked wondering if she was going in the right direction. She didn't know her own fucking name how was she supposed to know where fucking west was.

She suddenly stopped.

Someone was fighting and for the sound of it one of them was the creepy man that worked for Andrew. She moved closer and was shocked to see him engaged in a fist fight with another man.

She couldn't see his face so she moved quietly forward trying to get a better view on the man. When she did she felt as if someone had hit her and stolen her air.

The man looked so familiar and she barely had time to swallow a moan of pain before she felt herself falling onto her knees and being assaulted by a flash back.

_FLASHBACK_

_She watched for an hour before she had gathered enough courage to go to him. She slowly moved through the silent field until she was a few feet away from him. It was pouring but he didn't seem to have noticed as he sat in front of her tomb. _

_She silently watched him as he remained stoically still watching the inscription on the plaque. _

_- _TO OUR BELOVED JESSICA, MAY SHE FIND ETERNAL PEACE -

"_She would have hated it." She commented and he slowly turned around to face her. "The inscription, I mean, she has peace."_

"_Yes, she did." He commented watching her with something akin to sympathy._

_She walked forward and knelt next to him. She hadn't been conscious for the funeral and so she had missed it and she regretted it deeply. She took a small crystal rose bud she had seen in the hospital store and placed it gently next to her name. _

_He watched her carefully not saying anything._

"_I am sorry" he said finally. "I know what she meant to you."_

_She turned towards her with a sad half smile, her eyes glassy._

"_She meant more to you I am sure." She said and slowly sank to the floor lacking the strength to keep herself upright on her knees. He noticed it and sat next to her moving her head onto his shoulder._

"_She asked me something. Made me promise, actually." She commented and he rested his head on hers._

"_She made me promise to look out for you." Her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard her and nodded. She just felt so incredibly tired and she felt herself drifting off before she could prevent it._

"_You can do that, as long as I get to look out for you." He said and she was about to answer but when he turned to look at her she was already asleep._

_END FLASHBACK_

She came to herself with an strangled gasp. She remembered. Oh God, she remembered everything. She had to go back and help Charlie but first, she turned to look at Chris and Saldivar and her heart painfully constricted when he saw them.

Chris was on the ground, he was bleeding from several scraps and bruises, Saldivar wasn't fairing much better but he had apparently decided that enough was enough. He had his gun drawn and was pointing straight towards Chris's chest. She moved quicker than she thought possible before a gun went off.


	19. Chapter 19

She barely registered what had happened. One second she was slumped in the floor and the second she had shot a man point blank in between his eyes and just as suddenly, her headache had tripled. She couldn't focus on the scene before her, her sight blinded by tears refused to clear but she was aware of footsteps coming her way.

"Stay there!" she ordered. She didn't know who it was and she didn't want to take any chances.

"Sarah?" the man she had previously identified as Chris didn't seem to hear her because he kept walking towards her.

"I said stay there, do it or I'll shoot you" She said hoping against everything that he didn't realize she was lying. Her heart told her she shouldn't shoot him and she certainly was not going to do so; but that didn't mean that he had to know that.

"Who are you?" she asked and that made him stop in his tracks. She had to understand what her memory meant. She knew that it was important.

"I'm Christopher." He said not knowing what to say. What the hell had happened to his baby sister? He had no idea what that sick man had done to her but to completely wipe her memory. He hadn't even thought it possible

"I know that!" she said. Her headache was getting worst and she was fighting the darkness that seem to seep into her vision.

"Who ARE you?" she asked again and she managed to aim her gun at him. "I won't ask again"

She knew that it was just a matter of time and that she was going to lose consciousness soon but she was stubborn enough to hold on until she had the answered she needed.

Chris didn't know what to tell her. How to explain what he was to her? A coworker? A friend? A what? He didn't even know. When the team had been formed, Julia and Sarah had formed and instant bond. Julia had always referred to Sarah as her little sister and when Julia and he had gotten together she had instantly become his little sister as well.

"Sarah I…" he began just as he saw movement on the corner of his eyes. Sarah didn't seem to notice but he discreetly started making his way towards her. He didn't want her to get hurt and to this point he didn't know if it was friend or foe that was coming.

"Please." She was feeling horrible. She needed to sleep for some reason, something told her that she was going to feel so much better if she did and she was getting more and more tempted to just do it.

She didn't see Chris slowly walking towards her, and she didn't hear the approaching group all she could concentrate on was on breathing.

The glint of metal made Chris react suddenly and in three strikes he had taken Sarah's gun from her loose grasp and stood in front of her facing the woods.

"Who's there?" he asked. He hoped it was someone from his team or at the very least from his side. He was in no shape to face another confrontation but he vowed to protect Sarah even if it cost him his life.

"Chris?" she whispered sensing danger.

"Agent Reynold? Agent Ross?" the voice sounded familiar but for his life Chris couldn't pin it down. All her years with the team though helped him sense the simple curiosity in the voice and no malice.

Suddenly the trees in front of them parted and in came Charlie's brother and his team. Honestly, next to his own team coming this was the best thing that could happen to them.

He breathed a sigh of relief and slowly lowered himself to sit next to Sarah. She seemed lost in thought and she only turned to look at him when he embraced her. She studied him for a second and then she turned to stare at them and suddenly she gasped holding her head.

"I know you!" she said her finger pointing straight at Don's surprised face. "You work for Drew!" she said before she whimpered holding on to Chris while everyone turned to stare at Don only to find him staring at Sarah.

The only thing going through everyone's mind was…

What the hell is going on?


End file.
